The Priest and the Prince
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: AU. Gohan is a young priest faced with a final test that will determine the fate of his career in the priesthood. He was expecting a weak demon to answer his call, but instead is met with a Prince of Hell. Vegehan. Yaoi.


He wrung his hands under the table for the umpteenth time. His Bible was laid neatly before him waiting to be used. The chalk circle drawn on the dining table seemed to glow against the dark wood. His stiff collar felt too tight. He took a deep breath and nodded his head even though there was no one else there to see.

"Come on, Gohan. You can do this." He wiped the back of his hand over his forehead and sat up straighter in his chair. Staring into the perfectly inscribed pentagram, he began to softly chant the words he had practiced dozens of times. He finished the dark incantation with no effect. Sucking the air into his lungs, he began again—repeating it over and over, louder and louder.

Sweat ran down the sides of his face and his robes clung to him uncomfortably, but he didn't stop. "DEMON OF HELL, I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF!"

The circle began to glow and the table shook. Gohan's eyes widened for a brief moment and then narrowed again in concentration. "DEMON, COME OUT SO THAT I MAY SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MY FAITH!"

The lights in his small room flickered and a sulfurous smell assaulted his nose. Gohan gritted his teeth and pounded his fists against the table. "I COMMAND YOU TO APPEAR!"

Smoke began to billow from the center of his summoning circle, ash and embers struck his robes and singed the fabric. He held his arms in front of his face, still shouting for the very devil to appear, before he was plunged into absolute darkness. The small room was so enshrouded in smoke and blackness Gohan had to blink to make sure his eyes were open.

There was a smooth laughter and Gohan knew he was no longer alone.

The electricity popped back into life and Gohan waved his hand to clear the black smoke. The outline of the other being coalesced and Gohan's breath froze in his lungs. Two twisting, red horns jutting out of black, upswept hair and black eyes staring back at him—sizing him up with a smirk. The bare-chested demon reclined upon the table, spikes growing out of his burly shoulders, leaning on clawed hands for balance.

Pulling himself to his full height again, Gohan met the gaze with hardened eyes and a thin frown. Reading about a demon was much different from actually looking one in the eye, but Gohan stared it down with resolve.

"My, my, what have we here? A little priest fresh from seminary for me to prey on?" Sharp fangs flashed between his smiling lips.

This was the moment Gohan had trained for, the final test set upon him by his mentor. If he could expel this demon then his future in the Order would be secure. Reaching into his pocket, he rolled polished rosary beads between his fingers.

"Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terrae. Et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum…"

"Dominum nostrum, qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto, natus ex Maria Virgine, blah, blah, blah. I could recite that garbage backwards if I wanted. Try something else, little priest."

Gohan kept reciting, ignoring the taunt, fingers clutching his rosary tighter.

The demon rolled his eyes and rearranged himself, crouching on his hoven feet to lean forward into Gohan's face. "Don't you know who I am? That kiddie shit isn't going to work on me."

Gohan took a step back as the demon loomed closer, the back of his leg hitting the chair and causing him to fall ungracefully back upon it. His free hand immediately fished into a second pocket and pulled out his silver crucifix. Brandishing it in front of him, he glared at the scoffing creature.

"You are a servant of sin and I am going to destroy you with the power of my faith!" He forced the cross forward, warding off the evil minion. The demon regarded the cross a moment before returning his piercing gaze to Gohan.

"You really have no idea, little priest, do you?" Leaning in, he bit into the crucifix, snapping it in two between his jagged teeth and spitting out the broken piece. Grabbing ahold of the Gohan's shoulders, he slunk off the table like a cat and landed in the priest's lap.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of Demons, and you are in way over your head, _Gohan_." His talons clutched tighter in the simple black fabric.

Leaning back as far as he could in the chair, Gohan's muscles ached from how tense he was. "It doesn't matter who you are or if you know my name! I'm going to—" The last part of his sentence choked off as Vegeta leaned in closer, their noses nearly touching.

"The only thing you'll be doing in this room is screaming my name."

Feeling indignation rise in him again, Gohan shoved the demon off his lap and stood with fists balled. "You can try to tempt me, but you'll get nowhere. You're going to be the loser here."

Vegeta spread his legs wide and wriggled his eyebrows. "Oh? So the thought of screaming my name is tempting to you? Did you summon me because you couldn't wait to get my big cock in your virgin ass?"

"I'm not—" Gohan grimaced and stopped.

"Not a virgin? Sure, you got your dick wet with that girl from high school once. Her pussy was so tight, but you still couldn't get off until you started thinking of that boy with the blonde hair, right? Too bad you never had the guts to ask him to ream your ass."

This didn't seem right. Arch Bishop Piccolo had said demons would try to get inside your mind, but he had never said they would literally dig through your memories. Gohan had never told anyone about those fantasies, had thought he'd buried them long ago. Had thought going into the priesthood would make them disappear.

Taking a few steps backwards, he watched the demon very carefully. Vegeta was still spread out on the floor, grinning and letting a long, pointed tongue flick out over his lips every so often. This was a more powerful enemy than he had expected and Gohan had to keep his wits about him. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of the feelings their exchange had brought up.

"Vegeta, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I order you back to Hell from whence you came!"

The demon disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Adjusting his tight collar, Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. Even if there had been some missteps, he had done it. Stepping over to pick up his Bible, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Freezing for a second—hoping it was his imagination—he spun towards the door to see Vegeta leaned against it.

"Did you really think a sinner like you could hold dominion over the Prince of Demons?" He inspected his talons with a smug disregard for Gohan.

Clutching his worn Bible tightly to his chest, Gohan knew he had one more ace up his sleeve for a situation like this. Something bound to work if he could get close enough to ensure hitting his target. He took one step forward.

"I'm done with your lies, Vegeta. It's time for you to disappear!"

Vegeta looked up at him and his lips curled into a wolfish grin before he dissolved into black smoke and ash once again. This time reappearing right behind Gohan, thick arms wrapping around his thin frame and holding him tight.

"I haven't spoken a single lie since I've been here. It's you that wants to deny the truth. Give in to me and I'll never deny you anything. Any pleasure you want will be yours."

Gohan twisted in the hold, grimacing at the tongue dragging along his ear. "There's nothing you can give me that God can't!"

"I can give you anything and everything. God says it's not right to want a fat cock in your ass. But I know you want it. I know you're already imagining what it would feel like." The words sent a shudder through Gohan. "And I can tell you that it will be better than you can possibly imagine."

He couldn't stop the slight flush on his skin any more than he could the image in his mind. He couldn't stop them, but he could fight them. "My body is a temple and I would never let a demon like you desecrate it."

"Don't be so sure, Gohan." Vegeta ground their hips together with a chuckle.

God save him. He could feel the thick length rubbing against him—it might as well have been a third arm from how big it felt. Clenching his Bible tighter, he closed his eyes and began to whisper a prayer to keep himself still. If he could just get his hands free from the tight grip he was in, he could enact his final plan. A purring in his ear distracted him from his thoughts.

"Let's leave God out of this, little priest. I don't like to share my toys."

"I'm not a toy. God will deliver me." He wiggled to get free, but it only served to increase the friction between their bodies. The hands wrapped around him loosened their hold and the clawed fingers began to paw at his body. Scratching and caressing, they made their way along his arms and chest, down his sides, and around to rest on his hips. Stroking the bony protrusions as the demon still ground against him.

"Keep squirming like a bitch in heat and I won't be able to control myself, Gohan."

Lips and teeth were at his neck, making it uncomfortably hot in his robes. His prayers were becoming jumbled in his head, sticking in his throat. He knew he should be strong, knew he was better than this, but he couldn't deny how good it felt to be touched again after so long. How good it felt to be pressed against the hard body. God was merciful; he'd forgive this one failure.

"No!" Gohan snapped back to his senses with a shout. He had to overcome this! He hadn't committed himself to be so easily swayed! Reaching into his pocket he wrapped his fingers around the small flask. With a shove and jerk, he was able to twist in the hold to face Vegeta.

"Oh? Giving in already? That's a good boy."

Maybe this was a mistake. Even though Vegeta had loosened his hold a bit, they were still incredibly close. Close enough to feel something hard pressed into his thigh. Close enough to see the demon was actually quite handsome if you ignored he was a servant of Hell. Close enough to see that face leaning towards him—Gohan's eyes widened as he processed what was happening. Jerking the flask out of his pocket, he thumbed the stopper off and splashed the contents in Vegeta's face.

The demon froze in his advances, lips still pursed for a kiss. The holy water dripped off his eyelashes and nose, ran down his cheeks and jawline. Vegeta blinked once, slowly, then pulled away from Gohan. His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"After everything else, you really thought that would work?" He licked the water off his lips and smirked. "Are there any more parlor tricks you want to try or can we get to the fun part?"

Gohan's knees felt weak, his breath came heavier. If Vegeta wasn't holding him, he would have likely slumped to the floor. He had summoned a demon too strong for him and now he was lost on what to do next. Was he going to die? Letting his eyes close, he began to pray for forgiveness and a quick death.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped the sides of his chin and a raucous laugh echoed in the room. "Are you asking your God why he would put you in a fight you can't win? I'll make a deal with you, my little pet."

His eyes opened and he squinted at Vegeta. "I'll die before I make a deal with a devil."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What a pitiful waste. You want to pass this little test, don't you? Prove to Piccolo that you'll become a great Bishop? Lead your pathetic flock? There's something I want too and we could help each other. If you can take your lips off of God's ass for a moment." His features twisted into a sneer.

Gohan's muscles locked in place. "What do you mean?"

"Give me something I want and I'll give you what you want. It's that simple."

The demon released him and Gohan sunk to the floor. "You'll leave peacefully and not come back? You'll give me your sigil?"

Vegeta knelt down in front of him and tilted Gohan's chin up. "Yes. And all you have to do to get it is give yourself to me. Let me rule you inside and out. Be my pet and nothing will be out of your reach."

Jerking his head back from Vegeta's touch, the fire returned to Gohan's eyes. "No. I won't let you defile me."

With a shrug, Vegeta righted himself. "That's a shame. I sensed so much potential in you when I heard your calling. A hot little priest like you deserves a good fucking. You could be the Pope one day with me on your side, boy. But if you don't want to do this the easy way, I'll just take what I want." Grabbing onto his black pants, he ripped away his only piece of clothing.

Gohan's mouth dropped open as he was presented with an eye-level view of Vegeta's hard cock. It bulged in the middle and was long enough to make Gohan's stomach flip-flop at the idea of it being inside him. But it wasn't just the size that caught Gohan's eyes. The sides and top were peppered with bumps and the underside had rows of ribbing leading all the way to the tip. He couldn't help but wonder how something like that would feel inside him. All those protrusions rubbing against his most sensitive areas. Gohan swallowed his curiosity and remembered what the demon was going to do to him. He highly doubted it would be as pleasurable as he was imagining.

Vegeta smirked and pulled a slow stroke over his dick. "You like what you see, boy? Are you ready to change your mind then? I can make you feel better than you ever will again. You won't survive a refusal. You'll be begging for death before I'm done with you."

"W-What are you going to do to me?" His voice cracked as he tore his eyes away from the monstrosity before him.

A dry cackle. "It's obvious, no?"

He licked his dry lips. "How long?" Vegeta tilted his head. "How long does this arrangement last?"

"Until I get bored with you."

The air seemed to be getting thicker, Gohan struggling to pull it into his lungs. So he would be a demon's whore as long as he stayed interesting? And how long would that be? Once? Twice? Years?

"And when? How often will this be?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm getting tired of questions. Do you want power or do you want to die from me taking you however I want? Make your choice."

Balling his hands into fists, Gohan's jaw clenched. How could he come this far only to fail? Piccolo believed in him—would surely be disappointed if Gohan died here. Or would he be more disappointed to know Gohan sacrificed his soul? His gaze slid back to Vegeta's body. The demon was unnaturally attractive, well-muscled and alluring in how different he was. Gohan would be a liar if he said he wasn't tempted by the sight alone.

Surely Vegeta would be satisfied with one night, right? One night of sin and then Gohan would be released? He could ask for forgiveness after.

"I'll do it."

"Speak up, little priest."

Gohan glared at Vegeta. "I said I'll do it. I accept your deal."

The smirk on Vegeta's face grew, his fanged teeth flashing. "Good boy."

Pulled to his feet, Gohan gulped as the demon began circling him. Clawed fingertips traced over his waist as Vegeta moved around him and inspected him with dark eyes. Finally Vegeta came to a stop behind him and pressed against Gohan's back. His voice was a husky whisper when he finally spoke.

"It's been a long time since I had such a beautiful pet. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream for me."

Anxiety was making his body twitch with nervous energy and Gohan had to fight to stay still. Something wet pressed against his neck and moved along to his ear and around the edge. He shuddered and told himself he didn't like the way it felt. When the licking was replaced with sucking he squeezed his eyes shut, but instead of blocking out the feeling it instead made it stronger. Forcing them back open, he mentally recited prayers to keep his mind occupied. He nearly jumped out of his skin as hands began to pull at the buttons on his robes.

"Relax, little priest. I'm good to my pets." He spun Gohan around to pull the simple garment open down to the waist. "Let me see if you taste as good as you look."

Hands on the back of his head pulled Gohan into a kiss and he squeaked at the sudden contact. Vegeta's lips moved expertly against his, plying and pulling in a dominating way. Gohan's eyes closed as he sunk into the kiss. It was certainly surprising; he'd been expecting the demon to move straight to penetration. He had been resigned to hating every second—but this wasn't so bad. Shyly kissing back, he tried to delay the inevitable.

Vegeta was sucking on his lip now, hands moving slowly down his back to grope his rear. This was unfair—but what else could he expect from a demon—it felt _good_. Enough for him to open his mouth for more. It was just to stall for time though. Not because he actually wanted this. Certainly not because he had dreamed for so long about such a masculine body pressed against his, someone to take the lead and expand his horizons.

Then there was a thick and bumpy tongue in his mouth, filling it with a smoky taste. Gohan snapped out of his daydream and remembered this wasn't his high school crush. This was a demon he had just sacrificed himself to in some twisted deal. His body went slack and he stopped returning the kiss, instead just letting Vegeta do as he pleased.

Which was obviously not to the demon's liking. With a low growl, Vegeta pulled away and caught Gohan by the chin.

"Where's all the vigor you had a moment ago, little priest? Are you getting cold feet, hm?"

"This isn't right. I shouldn't have agreed to this. Just forget our deal and kill me instead." He cast his eyes to the side, away from the intense stare he was receiving.

Vegeta released him with a grunt. "Forget rules and think about what your body wants. I know you want this more than you're willing to admit."

Slumping even more, Gohan knew Vegeta was right. Deep down he was interested. "I've been trained to ignore what my body wants. I spent years burying those desires."

"And with just a kiss I had you undone. You've already sealed our contract. You might as well let yourself enjoy it."

Gohan's eyes widened as he swung his gaze back to Vegeta. "I didn't do anything. I'm allowed to change my mind!"

Vegeta's scowl morphed into a smirk. "It's too late, my pet. That kiss sealed your fate." He pulled Gohan closer and the priest thrashed in his arms. "Stop fighting against what you want. Let me give you a small taste of heaven, hm?"

Gohan continued to shrink away from him, but the tight grip didn't let him get far enough. Vegeta raised a hand towards his head and Gohan whipped away from it. Vegeta merely shushed him and placed his palm against Gohan's forehead. A flash of light blinded him and suddenly all he could see was himself on his back, sweating and moaning, while Vegeta moved atop him.

He tried to blink, but the image persisted—no, more than an image. It was like he was watching from outside his body, but still feeling everything going on. He could _feel_ Vegeta moving inside him, the demonic member stretching and stimulating as it thrust deep. And it felt more amazing than he ever thought sex could. The time with Videl paled in comparison to what his body felt under Vegeta.

Muscles clenching and short pants coming between yells, Gohan had never experienced the tight coiling in the pit of his stomach before, never the need to arch his back up in search of more, never the dizzying state of bliss his counterpart was headed towards. So close, the tension growing with each second, each movement, he was no longer sure how much he was feeling from the vision and how much was his own reaction.

All he knew was he wanted it. He wanted what Vegeta was giving the other Gohan, needed it. All the high school fantasies, all the nights he had tossed and turned in sweaty sheets, and all the years he had spent building walls around those thoughts—he longed for this one release. This one glimpse of heaven.

"Please…." The bright light ripped him from the fantasy and he found himself collapsed and breathless against Vegeta's chest.

"Liked what you saw?" Vegeta's fingers raked through his hair.

Closing his eyes, Gohan didn't want to answer. Vegeta already knew anyway, he shouldn't have to admit it. After all the fighting, the denying, it was too shameful to have given in so easily. Glancing up at Vegeta's smirking face, he wavered again. This was a demon he was dealing with after all. Could he trust the vision to be reality or would it turn into a nightmare? His body shook with the need for it to be true. Just this let his faith be placed correctly.

Pulling himself back up, he cautiously leaned towards Vegeta. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes began to sting, swallowing the lump in his throat he brushed his lips against Vegeta's. Even though his whole body was trembling, when the smoky taste returned to his mouth he couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. At least this much was the same, Vegeta's lips and tongue wringing sparks of pleasure out of him. He could feel the rest of the buttons being ripped off his robe and hands against his bare chest. Gohan didn't have money for new clothes and so pulled away from the searing kiss.

"Wait, wait!" He began to tug off the rest of his garments before further damage could be done.

Vegeta moved them forward until Gohan's back hit the table. "Didn't I tell you when you're with a prince you don't have to worry about anything?"

Gohan wanted to say Vegeta was not exactly the Prince Charming they talked about in children's fairy tales, but he was hoisted onto the table and pressed onto his back—a startled squawk the only sound coming from his mouth. Grimacing at the ripping sound his clothes made as Vegeta removed them, he watched with a forced smile. Clawed hands ran up his calves to his thighs, pushing them open and putting him on display.

"Such a fine pet." Vegeta's tongue flicked over his bottom lip.

With a blush, Gohan tried to think back to his time with Videl. It had been dark and they had fumbled through it. She had looked nervous, but excited, hadn't she? She'd pulled the covers around them—had she even really looked at his body? Vegeta was studying every inch of him, his gaze slowly traversing the entirety of Gohan. Maybe that was the wrong word. It wasn't just Vegeta studying him; it was Vegeta memorizing him, revering him, lusting for him.

The hungry gaze was too intense and Gohan had to look away as his face and body began to heat up. He wanted to close his eyes to everything happening and just pretend it was a dream. That he wasn't turned on by this, that he wasn't looking forward to acting out the vision he saw earlier. A hand wrapped around his stiffening cock and he whimpered in need. Glancing back at Vegeta, he immediately turned away again when he saw Vegeta watching his reaction.

"You've been neglected. I wonder how quickly you'll cum."

Vegeta's hand began moving up and down, tightening and releasing. Gohan tried to control himself, but his hips moved on their own, jutting upwards into the demon's grip. He bit his lip. Oh, God. Could he ever be forgiven after tonight? It'd been so long, this was unfair! Pitiful whines came out of his throat and he screwed his eyes shut.

"Is it that good, little priest?" A soft chuckle and then—

"Oh my GOD!" Gohan's body spasmed, back arching off the table as his dick was surrounded by something wet and hot. His eyes shot open at the feeling and he gasped to see Vegeta between his legs.

His head flopped back against the table, panting as Vegeta's tongue twisted around him. How could Vegeta even do that while sucking him so hard? Gohan groaned and looked at the demon once more, transfixed by the way swollen lips slid up and down his cock. Maybe Vegeta knew he was being watched because he looked up at Gohan and winked. Then there was a humming and a vibration around him and Gohan had to clutch the sides of the table and grit his teeth.

It was too much stimulation. Far too much for having abstained as long as Gohan had. And far too good. He stared at the ceiling, trying to prove Vegeta wrong about needing this, but it was a losing battle. Vegeta somehow took even more of him into the tempting mouth and Gohan's body jerked as he released with a drawn-out moan. Body limp, he felt too blissful to worry about coming quickly.

"You humans taste so sweet." Vegeta climbed atop him and sat straddled across his waist. "Come on, boy, we're far from done here." He patted Gohan's cheek with a snicker.

Recovering from his daze, Gohan looked up at Vegeta's face and then down to the very large and still very erect dick. In the vision, it had felt wonderful inside him. But seeing it this close, he wasn't sure how the sheer girth was going to fit. Anxiety began to set in again. There was no way this could feel as good as that fantasy. Vegeta was going to tear him apart! His fingers twitched and he tried to work moisture back into his dry mouth. Maybe, maybe he could prevent it.

Hesitantly reaching towards Vegeta, he grabbed the demon's hips and prayed Vegeta couldn't feel him trembling. Gohan studied Vegeta for any negative reaction, but the demon was merely watching him back with a raised eyebrow. Trying to pull Vegeta towards him, he began to panic as the demon didn't move initially. He put a little more pressure and sighed in relief as Vegeta rose and crawled higher on his chest.

"You want to suck it, my pet? Show me how good you've become after sucking God's cock all these years."

Pushing his annoyance over the comment aside, Gohan took a breath and stared at the alien member. He wasn't even sure where to begin or how it would even fit in his mouth. First, the basics. He ran his tongue along the underside, tracing over the ridges and bumps. So far, so good. He held his breath and licked the tip. He blinked and suckled it again. It wasn't salty as he had expected. Instead it tasted honeyed and he drew his tongue along the slit to gather more.

This wasn't bad. Still weary of the size, he opened his jaws wide and took what he could into his mouth—the size made it difficult to get much beyond the tip. Gohan's eyes drooped closed, just appreciating the feel of it in his mouth. He had longed to do this with his crush once; he'd just pretend Vegeta was Sharpner. He let his head fall into a bobbing rhythm, gasping softly as he tried to time his breathing. There was a hand petting his head now and a deep humming. It seemed right to return the sound and he let his throat rumble in response.

"Such a naughty priest. Getting such enjoyment from sucking my dick."

Gohan squeezed his eyes tighter and tried to stay in his fantasy. Tried to pretend the unnatural thing in his mouth belonged to a human. The claws in his hair were just sharpened nails. But as he continued his work the image blurred. It became less important for this to be a human's. It tasted sweet and rich. It filled his mouth in an oddly pleasing way, his tongue eager to explore the different textures. It was rewarding to hear the soft grunts and purrs he coaxed out his partner. Gohan opened his eyes.

Vegeta grinned when their eyes met. Gohan was glad to see the demon's face lightly blushed. At least he wasn't the only one being affected by the situation. Mother Mary, help him, but he was getting aroused again. From seeing Vegeta watch him, from having a mouth full of cock, and from wanting it elsewhere.

"Vegeta…." He garbled the name, but the fingers in his hair tightened and he knew he was understood.

The demon pushed his head back and withdrew his dick from Gohan's mouth. With nothing but a smirk, he crawled off the table and ran his hands over Gohan's legs.

"After all that protesting, you're quick to become my slut." Grabbing Gohan by the ankles, Vegeta flipped him onto his stomach in one strong twist. "No complaints here, though."

Gohan caught his breath from the quick turn and looked over his shoulder, anxiety and lust mixing in his chest. Vegeta was stroking himself in rapid jerks, breath heavy and lips parted. The other hand came to rest on Gohan's ass: kneading, slapping, and definitely bruising it. It was exciting to watch and Gohan realized he was rocking his hips against the table in time with Vegeta's strokes. Had he really become a slut or was it all those years of denying himself causing him to respond this way? It didn't matter. He wanted this either way.

"Spread your legs."

Gohan didn't hesitate to obey the order and put himself on full display. He licked his lips, skin tingling and fingers curling into fists. His body tensed and stomach lurched, but he wasn't going to say no. He wanted Vegeta, wanted to feel the penetration, and the pulsing from the vision. He groaned as Vegeta kept stroking himself, ready to please the demon with his body.

Instead Vegeta let out a deep bellow and came without entering. Gohan's body jerked in response to the thick, hot liquid splashing over his ass and between his thighs. He felt covered in it and craned his neck to see the aftermath. Instead he saw Vegeta licking his lips, still as hard as before, and running his fingers through the mess.

"You should wear this all the time, little priest." He winked and then sank towards the floor.

Gohan blushed and bit his lip. Spread eagle and naked on table, covered in a demon's semen. He tried to turn over to see what Vegeta was doing but a strong pressure on his thighs held him in place. With a frown he fell still, wondering what to expect next. Even though his body had just relaxed, he tensed again as he felt something new pressed between his cheeks. Not a cock yet—a pointed tongue lapping at his entrance.

Thighs trembling from the experience, Gohan hid his face in his arms. Vegeta was dragging his tongue along the cleft in his cheeks and prodding at his hole. He had never imagined it would feel this good. Lord, help him, but he was pushing his ass against Vegeta's face for more. Whining and writhing, Gohan didn't know if this was supposed to be a reward or torture. It felt like both: pleasing, but leaving him aching for more.

He spread his legs as far as he could. Opening himself for Vegeta. But the tongue continued its teasing. Gohan's face burned. Was he really about to do this? He chewed his lip, but with each pass the need began to outweigh his shyness.

"Vegeta…."

"Hmm?" A muffled response without interrupting his ministrations.

"Please…."

"Please, what?"

"Please." He tried to bury his face deeper in his elbow. It was horrible to say aloud, no matter how much he needed it.

"What is it? Do you need to cum again, my pet? You want me to tongue-fuck you until you empty your balls all over the table?"

Gohan groaned from the pit of his stomach. So vulgar, but it sounded like such a wonderful idea. The tongue returned, this time prodding and pressing against his entrance. Forcing its way inside. Lips kissing and sucking as the tongue slid deeper. Biting into his arm, Gohan tried to keep quiet. It was the least he could do to salvage his dignity after shamefully asking for more from Vegeta.

Vegeta's tongue was an ecstatic beast. Flicking in and out with each heartbeat, slathering him with drool, it ran rampant inside him. Twisting and curling, circling sensitive spots and teasing what was to come after it. Gohan's whole body trembled as he thrust himself backwards to urge the tongue deeper. His reward came in faster movements. Vegeta thrusting and pulling his tongue, sealing his lips against the ring and humming.

Biting his arm wasn't working anymore. Gohan lifted his head up to suck in air and release it with a guttural moan. His hips rolled in circles, pressing Vegeta further between his cheeks and rubbing his dripping cock against the table. Almost there. Drool ran from the corner of his mouth while he mumbled jumbled prayers for release. He jerked against the table, sweaty and taut. Suddenly a hand came down hard against his ass and his vision flashed white as he reached climax for the second time.

Gohan collapsed like a ragdoll onto the tabletop. Was every time going to be like this? His body felt numb, like each nerve had become so overstimulated they had to shut down or combust. Even though he still wanted what that other Gohan had received, rest was calling to him.

"Vegeta, I can't." The demon crawled atop him and sat on the small of his back.

"Done already? I'll have to train you to have more stamina." Though his words were cocky and biting, Vegeta's hands rubbed Gohan's shoulders in comforting circles.

Feeling slowly returned to his body under the massaging hands. Gohan's eyelids felt heavy and he snuggled his head into the crook of his arm. Maybe Vegeta was a prince after all.

He felt Vegeta's lips against his neck. "I'm sure a spirited young priest like you has the energy for more." Then the weight on his back disappeared.

Gohan groaned in meek protest. Hands were on his ass again, but this time the pressure at his entrance was far greater than a tongue. Vegeta was pressing into him, stretching him around the thick cock. In his relaxed state, Gohan's body put up less resistance. But more than that, Vegeta's dick slid easily into him-not the rough, dry grinding Gohan had expected. Whatever the cause of it, he was thankful.

"Your body was starved for this, Gohan." He pushed in further.

The discomfort and sin didn't exist. Only Vegeta going deeper mattered. The ribs and bumps on Vegeta's cock made his body jerk as they passed through his entrance. Gohan mewled against the table with each inch, hoping he'd really be able to take it all. He felt full already, but knew there was more to come. All he could do was lay slumped on the table and wait.

"Good boy. Just stay relaxed and it will amazing for both of us."

"Vegeta, faster." He held his breath as he was stretched more.

"Shh."

Fingers curled and mouth panting, Gohan knew the slow pace was to his body's benefit. That knowledge didn't make it easier to restrain his lust however. Every little movement was the ground shaking, the stars colliding. Finally his body engulfed the bulge and Vegeta was fully inside him. Gohan moaned and his body shook as it adjusted to the stretch and fullness. If Vegeta's hips weren't pressed against his thighs, he would have said it was impossible.

There was an eternity of their trembling bodies conjoined in stillness. Empires rose and fell around them before Vegeta began to move—pulling out in one smooth movement and gliding back in.

"I've treated you well, little priest. But now playtime is over."

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but the answer was made apparent as Vegeta began to move faster. Grabbing the sides of the table, Gohan held tight as Vegeta's cock rammed into him harder with each thrust. It was what he had seen in the vision. Pure bliss from something so corrupted. His insides were rubbed and filled, squeezing and pulling to keep Vegeta inside him. He could hear grunts and inhuman growls as Vegeta clutched his sides tighter, claws digging at his skin.

Vegeta was praising him, calling him a good pet and naughty priest. The words spun in Gohan's head, Vegeta's cock bore into his ass, and his own screams joined the cacophony of the table rattling under them. Heaven and Hell warring for who would succumb to the clash first. His eyes watered from the harsh treatment, but he didn't dare ask Vegeta to slow down or be gentle. This was what he needed. The culmination of years of longing, denial, and running—he was now getting the reaming of his life. Bless the priesthood for leading him to a demon.

As the table creaked louder, Gohan was hauled off of it and turned around. Before he could recognize what was happening, his back was slammed against the wall and Vegeta's hips snapped back into action. Gohan's head bounced off the plaster and he wrapped his arms and legs around Vegeta to steady himself. The demon's hot breath made his neck tingle so he sought out the source. Sucking at Vegeta's lips, he groaned as smoky and salty flavors mingled in his mouth. Gohan's cock rubbed against Vegeta's abs and his body jerked as he felt his ending approaching.

Better than the vision. Better than his wettest dream. Better than a continued life of abstinence. Vegeta had opened his mind, opened his body, and there was no going back. Gohan's screams were muffled into Vegeta's mouth as his legs quivered, his back arching. Vegeta was deep inside him, the large cock sending a symphony of sensations through his body. Each stroke over his prostate, each pull at his entrance, and each prodding at something deeper in his body killed him on the way out and resurrected him on the way in.

Gohan felt like he was passing out, his lungs couldn't fill with enough air before he was moaning it back out. His tendons pulled taut as his body jerked and struggled to hold on as long as possible. He fell back from the kiss, unable to breathe, and looked into Vegeta's face. The demon was red-faced and panting, saliva shining on his full lips. He grinned at Gohan and whispered one last command.

"Come for me again, Gohan."

It was impossible to disobey, not that he resisted. Gohan's body clenched against Vegeta and he screamed as his body wracked with contractions. He heard a growling roar and he watched as Vegeta's eyes closed in rapture. A foreign heat filled his body and made him quiver in the demon's hold. For another eon they remained together against the wall. Hearts pounding and mouths panting were the only sounds for a millennium. Then Vegeta retracted from him and lowered him to the floor.

"You did well, my little priest. I will uphold my end of the bargain." Vegeta clenched an empty fist and then opened it to reveal a golden sigil. He crouched down before Gohan and smirked. "Will you hand it over to your master while my cum still drips from your ass?"

He tossed it between Gohan's legs and stood. "I'll see you soon, my pet." His form dissolved to ash and swirled out of existence.

Gohan rested his head against the wall and let out a deep breath. His body felt like lead and he knew he wasn't going anywhere soon. Legs sprawled and arms drooped at his sides, he eyed the small, circular crest. The proof he had completed his exorcism. The proof the deal with Vegeta was real. He wasn't sure which of those facts he was more excited about. His eyes slid closed with a soft bark of a laugh. Sell your soul to the Devil to win in the world of God?

His body cooled and mind cleared. He moved to lean forward and grab the sigil, but a spark of pain made him rethink moving anywhere. Piccolo could wait a little longer. Gohan would just stay here a little longer, and shower, before turning in his tainted treasure. He let out a long sigh and he reminisced over what had just transpired. He should be praying for forgiveness, feeling shameful. But instead a smile graced his lips as he reclined in rest.

XXXXX

A/N: Thanks for reading! There will be another chapter (at least) of this, I know it's sometimes unclear with my writing. x.x I was explaining the wonders of Vegehan to Veginger and somehow this AU was born and we and BloatedCrayon have been playing with it since. So this is my (very, very) late birthday gift to Ginger! Thank you to Cluen for beta reading for me! I'm not Catholic so I'm sure I made some mistakes with that, apologies! I also want to point out that I don't aim to offend anyone's faith with this no matter what Vegeta says throughout. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
